Bad Habits
by Blues32
Summary: Starfire goes with Raven and Shade to a rave and picks up a new hobby. One everyone soon begins to regret. Rated M just to be safe. Ra&OC BB&T And a pinch of Ro
1. Bios

**32 Productions Presents…**

**A Teen Titan Fanfiction Aid**

**Character Guide**

**Teen Titans**

**Nightwing/Robin**

Real Name: Tim Drake

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian

Powers/Skills: None superhuman powers. Trained in numerous forms of combat and acrobatics.

Notes: I realize it should be Dick Grayson, but I've been using Tim for so long I adapted him to fit the bill.

**Starfire**

Real Name: Koridanr

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Race: Tamaranian

Powers/Skills: Superior Tamaranian power due to scientific experimentation. Solar absorption. Redirecting the energy into force bolts, eye blasts, and super strength.

Notes: Her left hand is false. Her breasts have grown over the years to a E-cup, but due to her superior strength, she pays it little mind. On her planet it's common place so she doesn't see anything special about them.

**Beast Boy**

Real Name: Garfield Logan

Hair: Green

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Can change into any known animal and a special beast form. Wide knowledge of animal life.

Notes: A few years older and still immature.

**Cyborg**

Real Name: Victor Stone

Hair: Black

Eye: Brown/red

Race: African American

Powers/skills: Super strength brought on by his cybernetic half. Sonic cannon. Rocket shoes, lots of other junk. Skilled mechanic.

Notes: None

**Raven**

Real Name: Raven "Rachel" Roth

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Violet

Race: Demon/human hybrid

Powers/skills: Wide knowledge of the occult. Telekinesis, limited telepathy, empathy, flight, and limited teleportation abilities.

Notes: Still keeps her hair short. Breast size has increased to a large-C due to magic (she was jealous). Shares a connection to Shade at the very soul. Rather then simply lose control of her powers, when she is overcome with a particular emotion, that emotion takes control of her body, changing the color of her cloak.

**Terra**

Real Name: Tara Marachov

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Enhanced strength and toughness. Geomancer.

Notes: Living statue, but capable of changing herself into a more human like state. Only capable of feeling in that state. Very active with Beast Boy. Breasts have become middle C cups.

**Shade**

Real Name: Derk-avian

Hair: Silverish

Eyes: Gray

Race: …hard to say. Caninish-human

Powers/skills: Shadow manipulation. Above normal human strength and speed, but nothing amazing. Powerful instincts. Deadly claws and teeth, and the self created fighting style to use them.

Notes: Connected with Raven at the very soul. Utterly devoted to her due to his canine instincts. High tolerance, and in fact a slight addiction to, pain

**Sureshot**

Real Name: Melissa Dratter

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Race: Asian

Powers/skills: Once one of the best assassins in the world. Wide knowledge of weapons, fighting styles, poisons, the human body, and other things a professional killer would need to know. Highly skilled combatant and near flawless aim.

Notes: Struggling with her emotions, has a hard time telling what it is she's feeling.

**M**

Real Name: M.

Hair: Unknown. Presumed black

Eyes: Red

Race: Unknown

Powers/skills: Flight. Teleportation. Can create powerful energy spheres for numerous purposes.

Notes: For some reason it is impossible for him to touch the ground.

**Shift (not that one)**

Real Name: Patterson

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Race: Unknown

Powers/skills: Takes on the properties of whatever he eats thirty seconds later. Lasts until digestion. Can digest anything.

Notes: Due to his power he can't eat real food. Liquids have no effect. Loves Bumblebee

**Sonic**

Real Name: Michael Trevor

Hair: None

Eyes: White

Race: Caucasian

Power/skills: Capable of producing, absorbing, amplifying, and redirecting sound waves. Skilled at gymnastics

Note: Made entirely of sound, slightly mental unbalanced. Loves Jinx

**Gremlin**

Real Name: Jason T. Wilson

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: No real superpowers, but an incredible intellect and inventive genius. Also capable of working at high speeds.

Notes: Clone created from the blood of Slade and Jason Todd. Mental imbalance caused by RNA of Jason Todd including details of his death.

**G-9**

Real Name: …G-9

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Race: Artificial life-form

Powers/skills: I.Q. on par with her creator. Strength level to match Starfire's. Capable of absorbing Starfire's starbolts. Defensive mode comes with various weapons, including flamethrowers, heat cannon, and whip cables. Can also adhere to walls.

Notes: Due to a complete accident on Gremlin's part, G-9 is as close to human as any robot on Earth has ever been. She even fell in love with her creator.

**Ravager**

Real Name: Rose Wilson

Hair: White

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Enhanced reflexes and strength. Uses around 90 of her brain. Being taught by Slade, her father. Near immortality

Notes: A piece of Trigon located within her has formed a two more personalities, including the one it has taken as it's own. The piece plans on killing just about everyone Rose has ever met. Even Knife-play, eventually.

**Knife-Play**

Real Name: Todd Albertson Opportunities.

Hair: Red

Eye: Brown

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Virtually impossible to kill. Wide arsenal of knives, including ones that explode. Very good with knives.

Notes: Due to his unsurpassed healing ability, his brain moves at such a rate that he has trouble stopping himself from talking aloud…about nothing in particular. This has been considered very annoying by everyone but Ravager who thinks he's a very funny person.

**Krystal**

Real Name: Sara-ari

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Race: See Shade

Powers/skills: Exact opposite of Shade's shadow power, less talented with her animalist side, but more powerful with her light abilities.

Notes: In love with Blackfire. Has the habit of calling people by random nicknames. Psychopathic

**Grim**

Real Name: Melody Childs

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Race: Caucasian

Powers/skills: Talents with a scythe. A wide knowledge of chemicals. Carries a more powerful version of the Scarecrow's Fear Gas™. …just kidding about the trademark.

Notes: …she's dead, Jim.

**Dr. Blades**

Real Name: Mortimer Kane

Hair: Red

Eyes: Yellow

Race: Who knows?

Powers/skills: Immune to physical force. Weak only to magic and electricity. Master surgeon, his magic powers allow him to perform impossible feats with surgical tools. Immortal.

Notes: Trapped within a pocket of the realm of shadows by Shade…along with several hundred cockroaches. Still capable of manipulating the outside world, he seeks revenge on Shade for his torturous imprisonment.


	2. Chapter One

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Drama Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Bad Habits"**

**Titan Tower: Shade's Room**

Shade swallowed hard. Raven was being insistent again, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was what she was wearing. What she was wearing was an extremely hot outfit. Knee-high boots, mesh leggings and overshirt...of course under that she was wearing another shirt. It used to be an ordinary t-shirt until she tore the sleeves and lower half off. She wore a thicker eyeliner then usual too. Simply put…she was looking good.

Raven: Are you coming or not? Mind you, that is a rhetorical question.

Shade: I…uh…don't exactly have anything…like that to wear.

Raven smiled in a way that sent chills down his spine.

Raven: Don't you worry, Shadie. I bought you something last time I was out.

Shade: …I'm not going to like this am I?

Raven: Oh of course you will…or else.

Shade: So mean…okay, but invite someone else along with us.

Raven: What? Why?

Shade: Because the last time we went out together, you got over stimulated by the music…THE MUSIC for crying out loud, and got your belly button pierced.

Raven sighed and kicked the floor.

Raven: …I also had some pixie sticks.

Shade: …that has got to be the lamest excuse anyone has ever had for getting a piercing.

Raven: I'm not used to sugar, okay? …I'll invite Starfire.

Shade: Good.

Raven tossed him a bag and left. He HAD to bring up the piercing.

:CUE THEME:

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire carefully stitched the hem of her dress. Damn that Kitten, sending those insects into the tower for the sheer sake of ruining her wardrobe. What bizarre tactics. There was a knock on her door. She answered it and was surprised to see Raven dressed in a fashion she had never seen before.

Starfire: Raven? …what is that…thing you are currently adorned in?

Raven: It's for a party. I wanted to ask you along.

Starfire: I do not have a costume such as yours…

Raven: It's not a costume and I've got an oversized t-shirt you can use…after we make some minor alterations…and that make up won't work.

Starfire looked uncomfortable about the whole idea.

Raven: Hey, relax. You'll have fun. You've got to get in touch with your wilder side sometimes. Even I need a chance to let it out now and again.

Starfire: But the last time you went out, did you not get a piece of metal inserted into your naval?

Raven: That's why I'm inviting you. Shade wants to make sure I don't do anything…stupid. Having you around should help. Besides, Starfire…you don't have a belly button.

Starfire looked down at her stomach. It was true. It's only features were her cut abs. Not an innie or an outtie to be found.

Raven: Starfire…could you not do that with your breasts? It just looks so…uncomfortable.

Starfire: Huh? Oh, alright. ...I shall accompany you, Raven. If only because you have willing gone to the mall with me so many times in the past.

Raven: Thanks, Star. Let's go to my room and I'll fix you up.

**Outside Shade's Room**

Starfire rubbed her arm uncomfortably. She didn't feel right dressed as she was. Why would anyone wear fish nets? Weren't those used to catch fish? The black lipstick bothered her as well. It looked as though she had just kissed a puddle of tar. Raven glanced up at her.

Raven: You alright?

Starfire: Yes, I just…feel…slightly less chipper then usual.

Raven: That's the idea.

Raven knocked on the door.

Raven: Shade, come on. It starts in a half hour.

Shade: (in room) I'm not coming out like this.

Raven: Yes you are. Now get out here.

Shade: You owe me so much for this. I'm talking tonsil tickling, got it?

Raven blushed as Starfire gave her a puzzled look.

Raven: Shade, open this f…

The door slid open and Shade stepped out. Starfire covered her mouth to keep from laughing. After a moment she regained her composure.

Starfire: Is that…eyeliner?

Shade: (muttering) Yes.

Starfire: …and nail polish?

Shade: …uh huh.

Raven: It's very fashionable these days. No one going to judge you, Shade. I promise.

Shade: Fine. Whatever let's just get out of here before…

There was a gasp followed by snickering.

Shade: …Fuzzball…if you breath a word of this to anyone…

Beast Boy: Me? Why no ma'am! I wouldn't think of it.

Shade: I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you.

Raven: And I'll help. You don't want to make me angry, do you Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Aw…you're no fun.

Raven: Keep your mouth shut. I made him wear this and you're not going to make fun of him because of it.

Shade sighed and tugged at the tight leather pants he had been forced to wear. He had to admit, the spiked collar wasn't so bad. The bracelets were a nice touch too. The rest of it was ridiculous. She wouldn't even let him wear his coat.

Shade: …feels like my circulation is being cut off.

**Rave**

Starfire's feeling of apprehensiveness had grown considerably since their arrival. These people were all dressed in weird clothing, even stranger then her own. The music was loud and full of screaming and whining. Most of the words seemed to be profanity or spoke of death. Most of the death mentioned seemed to be self-inflicted. Raven told her to try and have fun and led Shade off to dance. Meanwhile Raven was trying to get Shade to loosen up, but apparently he wasn't comfortable either.

Raven: Come on, Shade. Lighten up. Let the music flow through you.

Shade: Raven, he's mentioned slitting his wrists with shards of glass fourteen times now. I'm not sure if I WANT the music to flow through me.

Raven sighed. There were few times that she actually felt the urge to do something like this. She wanted to dance. She wanted to forget her troubles through means other then meditation and HE was spoiling it. He could be such a pain sometimes. Back with Starfire she was still standing there when she was approached.

Raver boy: Hey, lady. What's you name?

Starfire: St…er…Kory.

Raver Boy: You look tense. Need something to help you relax?

Starfire didn't know what that meant, but she WAS feeling out of place. She could use some help.

Starfire: Please. Could you help me?

Raver Boy: Sure. Name's Ble-aid. Here, this'll help you loads. First samples always free.

Poor naïve Starfire didn't recognize the vial of white powder being handed to her.

Starfire: Er…Ble-aid, I am not from around here. What does one do with this…powder?

Ble-aid: You snort it. But you gotta keep quiet about it.

She didn't even know it was illegal. Best to make sure she was hooked before she did.

Starfire: "Snort"?

Ble-aid: Inhale it through your nose.

Starfire: Oh…

Ble-aid: If you ever run out, you'll find me here. Try around ten p.m.

He handed her a piece of paper. There was a street she had seen before written on it. She stuffed the paper into her pocket. Starfire poured a little of the powder onto her finger and sniffed it. Her head swam and she suddenly felt giddy. She grinned wildly. Never in all her life had she experienced anything like this. Suddenly the music and flashing lights seemed…hypnotic. She was silly to be nervous! There was so much fun to be had and all she needed to do was reach out and grab it! She giggled.

Starfire: Ooo! It feels as though it is tickling my brain.

Starfire began to dance. She allowed just about every guy (and a few girls) to get in REAL close with her as she did. It didn't matter. It felt so good. Some time later Raven and Shade started looking for her.

Shade: I've got to admit, Rae-chan. This was more fun then I thought it would be.

Raven kissed him.

Raven: Told you. You need to trust me more often. Now…where's Starfire? It's getting late.

Shade stopped walking.

Shade: Uh…I think I see her…but I hope I'm wrong.

Raven followed his gaze and gasped. Dancing on top of a table was Starfire. She had removed her top and was wearing it like a scarf. Raven swore and grabbed her by the leg.

Raven: Kory, we're leaving!

Starfire: But why? I am enjoying myself…

Raven: It's late and…your parents will worry about you if we don't get you home in time.

Shade: Yeah they think we're at the…uh…(oh what the hell do normal people do?)…diner! Yeah.

Raven sighed. She was going to have to work with Shade on his excuses. Starfire groaned and unsteadily got down from the table.

Raven: And for god sake, put your shirt back on!

Starfire mumbled something in Tamaranian and pulled her shirt back over her head. She giggled when she realized it was backwards and fixed it. They led her outside.

Raven: Starfire, what's wrong with you? You know better then to take off your shirt in public!

Starfire: I was only trying to have fun. Other girls were doing it and they seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly.

Raven cocked her head slightly. Was it her or was Starfire talking a little…faster then normal? Probably over stimulated. Poor girl.

Raven: Are you feeling okay, Starfire?

Starfire embraced Raven and Shade.

Starfire: Oh, I feel glorious! I wish to do this again sometime! Oh, you simply must tell me when the next party is!

Shade: Need…air…

Starfire giggled and let go. She flew away, happy as can be. Raven and Shade watched her go.

Shade: …is it just me, or is she acting a little…weird?

Raven: I guess she just had a really good time.

Shade: Yeah…Starfire is impressionable. She probably shouldn't be around girls flinging their clothes every which way.

Raven: Speaking of which…let's go home. Dancing always makes me…frisky.

Raven purred, running her finger up his chest. Shade used his powers to switch clothes (better then a closet or a changing room) and together they went home…to Shade's room.

**Titan Tower: Starfire's Room**

Starfire was tired now. The good feeling had faded, leaving her feeling worn out. A good night's sleep would fix that, she was sure. Robin had been upset at her. Something about a rave being no place for a girl like her. What did he know? She had fun. That was all the mattered. Suddenly the alarm went off. She couldn't believe the luck. She was exhausted. How was she supposed to fight like this? Then it hit her. The powder had given her a lot of energy. Maybe if she did some more her energy would come back. She searched the pocket of the outfit she had been wearing and found the vial. She poured some on her finger and inhaled. Once again she was enveloped in that glorious feeling. In fact, it was stronger then before. She must have used more then last time. She scolded herself. She had to be more careful or she'd need more soon. She got back in costume and flew to the main room.

Starfire: What is it?

Shade: Can't it wait until morning?

Beast Boy snickered to himself but a glare from Raven shut him up.

Robin: Gizmo's broken into an electronics store.

Cyborg: Oh good. My favorite little punching bag.

**Bob's Electronics**

Gizmo picked out a few choice materials. Namely everything he could get into his giant shopping cart/tank he built.

Robin: Store's closed, Gizmo.

Gizmo: Gah! How's a guy supposed to do some crimes around here?

Terra: You're not.

Gizmo: Sez you!

Gizmo fired something from his pack. It released a blinding light. As they covered their eyes, Gizmo hopped into his tank thing and rolled out, crashing through the wall. They chased after him.

Beast Boy: Cy, Beast Boy Blitz!

Beast Boy turned into an armadillo and leapt into Cyborg's arms. Cyborg threw him at the tank. Just before he landed he turned into a rhino and came crashing down. A cannon spun around and fired, knocking him out of the sky. He shifted back, stunned. Terra tried next, causing walls to spring up in front of the tank. It burst right through, not stopping. Starfire zoomed in at an incredibly fast speed and grabbed the top of the tank. With a shout of effort she ripped the top off and grabbed Gizmo. Without a word she punched him…hard. Gizmo gasped as his ribs cracked. She pulled her fist back to do it again.

Robin: Starfire, stop!

Starfire blinked and turned to face him.

Robin: What are you doing! He's out!

Starfire: I was just punishing him. Is that not what we do?

Robin: Not like this! Jeez, you really hurt him…

Gizmo: (weakly) Damn right she did. I oughta sue your asses…

Raven: We're immune to any law suits filed by current or former criminals. Part of our contract with the city.

Gizmo: (weakly) Bitch…broke my ribs, I tell ya…rackenfracken…

Starfire: Silence you, or I shall break more.

The Titans looked at each other, concerned.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Robin had told Raven and Shade to meet him there. He was going to give them a STERN talking to.

Robin: Okay…what the hell happened to Starfire?

Shade: You're asking us?

Robin: You're the ones who took her to the rave.

Raven: So?

Robin sighed, exasperated.

Robin: SO, she goes to this rave and comes back all crazy!

Shade: Hey, in all fairness, I never thought she was very sane to begin with.

Raven: Neither did I.

Robin: She broke Gizmo's ribs.

Shade: About time somebody did something to shut him up.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

Robin: You're missing the point!

Raven: No we're not. You're upset because normally gentle and kind Starfire has done something less then that. You blame us because we took her to a place where the music tells of slaughter and suicide. Right?

Robin blinked.

Robin: Uh…well…yeah.

Raven: Please. Starfire maybe impressionable, but she's not stupid. She knows the difference between right and wrong and it would take more then a few hours of depressing tunes to change her views.

Shade: Yeah. C'mon Robin. Maybe you should just ASK what's wrong, huh?

Robin: Yeah…but not tonight. I'm sure she's tired.

Raven: Maybe that's what caused it. Maybe she's just…cranky.

Shade: Tamaranian cycles can make them a little…violent.

Robin: Cycles?

Raven: Periods.

Robin and Shade shuddered at the mention of the "P" word. Raven rolled her eyes.

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire moaned and rolled around in her bed. She wanted to do…something. Her mind felt like it was on fire…yet it felt good too. She couldn't think, but couldn't remember why she would want to. She hadn't realized that while Tamaranians may recover faster then humans from the effects of cocaine, the drug was still in her system. After taking a third dose after she got home, she had overdosed and was now suffering from it. Things began to blur. Suddenly she was aware that someone was knocking on her door.

Cyborg: Yo, Starfire! C'mon, it's past noon already! You never sleep this late.

Starfire looked at her cat clock on the wall. It was 12:42! Her face hurt too.

Starfire: (slurred) I am up!

She heard Cyborg leave and she sighed in relief. She floated over to her mirror and gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot (which looked really weird with her pure green eyes). She also had a nasty bruise on her forehead. As she stared at it she recalled more of last night. In order to get the fire in her brain out, she began to bash her head on the wall. She turned to the dent she had put in it.

Starfire: What is wrong with me?

**Main Room**

Starfire entered the room, apprehensively.

Terra: Whoa! What happened to you?

Starfire: Oh…I…fell from my bed I guess. I awakened with it.

Terra: I meant your eyes.

Starfire: Uh…fitful sleep?

Terra shrugged. Made sense to her.

Terra: Want some lunch?

Starfire: Oh yes, I am simply ravenous.

And she was. She gobbled down the meal placed before her in record time. Robin entered and Starfire immediately decided an apology was in order.

Starfire: Robin…I wish to say that I am most sorry about my behavior yesterday. I do not know what came over me, but it shall not happen again.

Robin: Glad to hear it.

Starfire: Gizmo…he is…alright?

Robin: He'll live.

Starfire smiled, relieved.

Starfire: That is good.

The day went pretty normal from there…until about six o'clock. Starfire was starting to feel…bored. Really bored. Normal life seemed so…dull after the time she spent under the influence of that strange magic powder. She headed back to her room and did some more to feel better. She giggled again and spun around. That was much better. She realized she would need more soon. She would have to leave at ten to go buy more. Good thing she kept a decent supply of cash on hand. Until then, she'd need to keep herself busy…but how? Raven might know. After all, it was Raven who helped her get this magic powder anyway…well, sort of.

**Raven's Room**

Raven ran her finger along the pages of the book, being extra careful not to misread any of the words.

Raven: Okay…one teaspoon of graveyard dust…

Raven took a small teaspoon, dipped it into an urn containing a foul smelling gray powder, evened the measurement out, and poured it into a mini-cauldron over a Bunsen burner.

Earl: Pardon me for saying so, but isn't this a little hypocritical?

Raven: (reading next instruction) How so?

Earl: I thought you hated being called a witch.

Raven: I'm not a witch.

Earl: Got any eye of newt in that?

Raven read the rest of the ingredients.

Raven: Uh…two of them. They'll melt on contact with the rest of the potion if I do it correctly.

Earl: Who else works with eye of newt but witches and warlocks?

Raven: I'm a sorceress. Witches have those ugly warts and pointy hats.

Earl: If you say so.

Raven: Shit, I lost my place!

Earl: You just added the graveyard dust.

Raven: Oh yes. Thank you.

Raven carefully extracted some fluid from a jar with a dropper.

Raven: Just...one…drop of orc's blood.

Earl: Where do you get this stuff?

Raven: Internet.

Earl: Ah, yes. The answer to all the modern spellcaster's problems. Thank you, Bill Gates.

Raven smiled softly. Earl was always good for a laugh.

Raven: Funny, Earl. Now be quiet. I need to get this just…right…

Raven prepared to gently squeeze out a single drop when…there was a knock on her door. She squeezed too hard, releasing all of it into the cauldron. She swore and chucked it out the window. Raven slid the door open part way.

Raven: This better be good. You ruined a perfectly good shrink potion.

Starfire: Why would you make a shrink potion?

Raven: I keep them bottled up for later, obviously.

Starfire shoved her way past Raven unexpectedly. Raven was stunned at her sudden rudeness.

Starfire: Really? What other potions do you have? Have you a growth potion too?

Raven: Uh…yes…but…

Starfire: Really? May I try it? I have always wondered what it would be like to be bigger.

Raven was starting to feel concerned. Starfire's emotions were running at an incredible rate. It was hard for her to tell exactly what it was Starfire was feeling.

Raven: Not unless your goal is to use the tower for a chair.

Starfire giggled.

Starfire: That does sound enjoyable…though I doubt it would be very comfortable.

Raven: Starfire…did something happen at the rave? You've been acting really strange since then.

Starfire couldn't tell Raven what had happened. It was a secret, Ble-aid said so.

Starfire: Nothing but pure enjoyment! That is why I am here. I wish to have more fun with you.

Raven: (rolling eyes) Not in the mood. I told you that I only feel like "having fun" every once and a while.

Starfire: But where is the fun in that?

Raven: Exactly. Now go away. I have to start my potion all over again.

Starfire clenched her teeth and grabbed Raven roughly by the arm. Raven's eyes widened as Starfire squeezed painfully hard.

Raven: Starfire, what are you…?

Starfire: Listen to me you pale skinned witch…I have had it with your meanness! You will treat me with more respect from now on or X'hal help me I'll break you like the frail cratona fruit of Cratoniana!

Raven: Starfire…! Starfire, let go, you're going to break something.

Starfire brought her face closer to Raven's.

Starfire: Say, "please".

Raven: …please?

Starfire let go and patted Raven on her head.

Starfire: I am glad we have had this talk, my friend.

Starfire left. Apparently Raven wasn't interested in fun. Raven shut the door behind her and slid against it, clutching her arm. It hurt like hell, but she had suffered worse.

Raven: Maybe we DID do something to her.

**Main Room**

Starfire floated into the room, still high as a kite. She was slightly disturbed at what she had just done to Raven, but she figured it would pass. Besides, Raven did need to be knocked down a few pegs. She found Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, and Shade playing video games.

Starfire: Good…uh…what time is it?

Shade: About seven o'clock.

Starfire: Morning or evening?

Everyone gestured to the window. Starfire took notice that it was indeed dusk outside.

Starfire: Very well. Good evening my friends!

Terra: Hey, Star.

Starfire: What is it you are playing?

Beast Boy: "Super Hyper Mega Fighting Dudes 2: Hyper Super Duper Champion Edition".

Starfire blinked.

Starfire: That seems a bit…long winded.

Cyborg: Yeah.

Starfire watched them play for a moment. She was feeling antsy.

Starfire: May I play?

Cyborg: Sorry, Star. Four players only.

Starfire: …may I play the winner?

Beast Boy: Uh…we kind of all win at once.

Starfire: What is the point of that!

Shade: Here, you can use my guy. I'm done.

Terra: 'cause you suck.

Shade: Bite me.

Shade left and Starfire picked up the controller.

Starfire: Yay! I defeated an opponent!

Beast Boy: Star! That was me!

Terra: Told you to turn off friendly fire.

Starfire: Then…is this the opponent?

Starfire destroyed another creature on the screen.

Cyborg: Awww!

Terra: Star, I'm the one with the green arrow over my head! DO NOT ATTACK THE ONE WITH THE ARROW OVER ITS HEAD!

Starfire: You mean that one?

Terra sighed and dropped the controller.

Terra: Great. We're dead.

Starfire: Worry not my friends. I shall avenge you.

Starfire was killed seconds later. She clenched her teeth and threw the controller down, Cyborg caught it, saving it from being smashified.

Starfire: Stupid game! I did not wish to play you anymore anyway!

Starfire flew off.

Terra: Damn. Serious PMS.

Beast Boy: Don't we got some Midol or something?

Terra: I don't know if that would work.  
Cyborg: I'm not sure if Starfire gets PMS.

Terra: …lucky girl.

**Training Room**

Robin kicked the punching bag around some more. After all, it seemed to be the only thing he ever did in there. That and the wooden dummies. Poor wooden dummies. Suddenly there were arms around his waist. He freaked out, as anyone who suddenly finds arms around their waist would do. Then he felt something incredibly soft and somewhat squishy press against his back. Robin's brilliant detective mind went to work. Thin arms around his waist…strange arm…band…things…around them…two soft squishy orbs pressed against his back…the smell of mustardy breath…

Robin: Star?

Starfire: Mmm…Robbie-poo…

Robin: KITTEN? OH SWEET MOTHER OF…

Starfire: No, it is me. I merely wished to call you by a term of endearment rather then your given name.

Robin: But why THAT one! I mean, for the love of god!

Starfire: Oh…let us not talk of that, Robin.

Slowly Robin became aware of the compromising position he was in.

Robin: Uh…what are you doing?

Starfire: Come now, Robin…surely you can figure it out.

Starfire lowered her mouth next to his ear (she is taller then him).

Starfire: (husky whisper) Or perhaps I must remove my top before it becomes clear, yes?

Robin: (squeaky) Yes…I mean, no…I mean…uh…

Cyborg: Uh…am I interrupting something?

Cyborg had come to the training room to work out. Why, I don't know. He just does it for some reason. It's not like he's going to get any stronger if he does, or any weaker if he doesn't. Robin sighed in relief. He wasn't ready for this sort of thing. …what a wuss.

Starfire: Oh look…an audience, Robin.

Robin: Excuse me!

Cyborg: Yes? No?

Okay, that didn't work.

Robin: Star, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've got to stop.

Starfire let him go, her fists clenched.

Starfire: What is your malfunction, Robin? I have nearly thrown myself at you, yet you do not respond in the manner befitting of the human male!

Cyborg: Maybe I should just go…

Starfire: No, stay. Evidently Robin much prefers the company of males.

Starfire stomped off, leaving the boys in awkward silence.

Robin: …did she just call me gay?

Cyborg: Think so.

Robin: …I'm not gay.

Cyborg: Didn't say you were.

Robin: ….not that there's anything wrong with that.

Cyborg: 'course not.

**Corner of Desperate and Times**

Odd name for streets, wouldn't you say? Starfire flew down. It was almost ten. If she was in her right mind (and let's face it, she's not even close) she'd realize the chances of a drug dealer approaching a known superheroine in costume was slim to none. Yet there he was…almost like he was waiting just for her.

Starfire: Uh…Ble-aid? I know that you probably do not recognize…

Ble-aid: Kory, right?

Starfire: How did…?

Ble-aid: Few people talk like you. Out so soon?

Starfire: Yes, I am afraid I may have gotten carried away.

Ble-aid: Hey, as long as you're not dead and you remember what you did the day before, you haven't gotten carried away.

Again, in the right frame of mind, Starfire probably would have been worried about the "dead" part.

Starfire: How much would such a vial cost me?

Ble-aid: Oh, I can do you better then that.

Ble-aid held up a nearly full plastic bag of white powder. Starfire's eyes widened.

Starfire: (whisper) Glorious…(normal) How much?

Ble-aid: For you…hmm…fifty bucks.

Starfire pulled a fifty out of her pocket (does she have pockets?) and held it out to him.

Starfire: Agreed.

He tossed her the bag and took the money. She giggled excitedly and flew off.

Ble-aid: Perfect. I taint the soul and image of one of Jump City's most pure and innocent citizens and I got fifty bucks doing it. I'm going to OUTBACK STAKE HOUSE! YUM!

What? I like Outback…but it costs a lot.

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire did a loop in the air, hugging the bag to her chest. This was better then she could ever hope. If she did it right, the bag should last her a month at least. More then enough time to acquire another fifty bucks. She was tempted to do some now, but that would impede her sleep. She kissed the bag.

Starfire: Oh, if I did not fear that I would spill your contents, I would cuddle you like a teddy bear in my sleep!

**Raven's Room**

Raven hissed in pain as she removed her leotard in order to change into her P.J.'s. Yes, she had PJs. Leave me alone. She looked at her arm. A horrible bruise had formed on her flesh where Starfire had grabbed her. She cradled it, wishing that she could use her healing power on herself as well. All she could do was enter a catatonic state that would cause her to heal at a faster rate, and that didn't really apply to mere bruises. Raven studied the bruise closer. She could swear she could actually make out Starfire's finger prints. There was a knock on her door. She put her arm behind her back and answered.

Shade: Hey, Rae-chan. Oh…you're going to bed. Never mi…hey…what's wrong?

Damnation, she let it slip. She should have been blocking his mental scannings.

Raven: Nothing. I'm fine.

Shade: …why are you hiding your arm?

Raven: Shade, I'm tired. Let me go to sleep.

Shade: …fine.

Raven: I said…wait, what?

Shade: You don't want to tell me, fine. Go ahead.

Raven gave him a questioning look. He was up to something…

Raven: …you never give in that easily.

Shade: Sure I do. I do whatever you say, don't I? "Shade, lay your head down". Yes, Raven. "Shade, wake up already." But I… "Shade, wake the hell up". Yes, Raven. "Shade, make my tea". But I don't know… "Make my tea, Shade or else". Yes, Raven. "Shade shut up and sit down" But I didn't say… "Shut. Sit." Yes, Raven.

Raven glowered at him.

Raven: Guilt trips, Shade?

Shade: Goodness, no, Raven. I'm merely pointing out that, like some faithful pet, I've listened to everything you said.

Raven: Not everything…

Shade: Name one time…that both of us were in our right minds.

Raven swore mentally. That really cut options down in size.

Raven: Okay…what about the time I wanted to go home and use my powers to track down the Necronomicon Exmortios?

Shade: You could have been possessed! I could never let something like that happen to you!

Raven: That's not the point.

Shade: Yes it is! My whole point is that up until now unless your request brings concerns about your own welfare to mind, I've followed them. Well, if that's what you want, then fine. From now on, no matter how ridiculously dangerous the request is, you make it, I'll do it. You obviously don't care if I worry…

Raven snorted. Just as she thought. The guilt ploy again. …why did it always have to WORK! Raven nervously held out her arm.

Shade: What the hell happened?

Raven: …I…it's nothing. Something I got in a fight.

That wasn't a total lie, though she had no idea how the fight between her and Starfire had started, she damn well knew how it ended.

Shade: What fight? I don't remember this…and it looks recent.

Raven: …come in here.

Raven pulled Shade into her room.

Raven: Promise me you won't get mad.

Shade gave Raven a "are you nuts" look. She stared back, patiently. As expected, Shade broke first.

Shade: Alright, alright.

Raven: Promise you won't do anything rash.

Shade: I promise.

Raven: Okay. …Starfire did it. She grabbed my arm so tightly she left this bruise.

Shade: …Starfire?

Raven: Yes.

Shade: Our Starfire.

Raven: Yes.

Shade's eye twitched. Apparently he was having a hard time with this one. Raven sighed. Why did the sexy ones have to be so dense?

Shade: Was it an accident?

Raven: …no. She told me that she was tired of me being rude to her. She threatened to break me…like some fruit or something, I wasn't paying attention to that part. Something's wrong with her…and I think it's our fault.

Shade: Our fault? What'd we do?

Raven: We took her to that rave. Ever since then she's been acting strange.

Shade: That's ridiculous.

Raven: Do you have a better theory?

Shade: Er…no…

Raven: Then shut up. We have to do something.

Shade: …when she leaves her room, I'll search it. Going to a rave isn't enough to change someone. There's got to be more to it then that.

Raven: Alright. I'll distract her while you do. Say…around noon?

Shade nodded and Raven pecked his cheek.

Raven: Good night.

Shade: …be careful tomorrow. If she's as bad as you say, you don't want to set her off.

Raven: I will.

**Starfire's Room: Next Day**

Starfire giggled and wiped her nose off. She had promised to take it easy, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Delighted to have a visitor, Starfire answered it. Raven stood there. Somewhere in Starfire's mind, there was a feeling of suspicion. Hadn't she done something to…it was gone. She picked her up in a hug, startling Raven who had been convinced she was prepared for anything.

Starfire: Gooooood morning my friend! How are you on this glorious day? I'm fine!

Raven blinked. She hadn't replied yet…and Starfire was acting as though she had.

Starfire: What is it I can do for you?

Raven: I need someone to try my shrink potion. It's a temporary version. Shouldn't last anymore then ten minutes.

Normally Starfire would be wary about such things…but…

Starfire: Certainly! I shall gladly endanger myself for the sake of your ego!

Raven: Uh…thanks?

Starfire grabbed her and flew off. Shade slid into the room and stifled a gasp. The place was a mess. The sheets were in disarray, there were signs of burn marks were she had zapped stuff with her eye beams on low intensity for no reason, her clothing had been thrown about the room like confetti...but what really caught his attention was the smell. He had smelled it before on one of his very few solo jobs. He looked under her pillow and sighed. Just as he thought. Cocaine.

Shade: (mutter) What have we gotten you into, Star?

Silky stumbled/squirmed out of the covers, gasping for breath.

Silky: Sweet mother of mercy! That girl has gone mad!

Shade: Quiet worm, I'm thinking.

Once again, no one can understand little Silky.

**Main Room: Later**

Starfire floated in, still happy as can be. She had been called down by Robin. She wondered what was going on. She found them all sitting there, waiting for her.

Starfire: Hello, my friends! Is something the matter?

Cyborg: As a matter of fact, yeah.

Starfire: What?

Beast Boy: We were kinda hoping you'd tell us.

Starfire began to feel nervous. She wished she had some of her white powder to make herself feel better.

Starfire: I do not understand.

Robin: (sigh) Starfire, ever since the rave you've been acting strangely. You've been giddy…then angry…then uh…um…

Terra: Promiscuous?

Robin: Yeah…wait, how'd you know that word?

Terra: I have a thesaurus in my room.  
Robin: Right, anyway…care to explain?

Starfire lowered herself to the floor, no longer feeling all that joyous.

Starfire: I…er…must have come down with something. Yes, a sickness that only my species gets that causes violent mood swings.

Shade: The only one that does that also causes your hair to fall out.

Starfire reached up and pulled a strain of hair out of her head.

Starfire: (eyes watering) See?

Raven: This is pointless. She's obviously not going to tell us.

Robin sighed.

Robin: We had to try.

Shade: We know you're on cocaine, Starfire.

Starfire: I…I do not know what you mean.

Beast Boy: Cocaine…white powder…you snort it? Ringing any bells?

Starfire: No…I do not know what you are talking about. I swear. Please…this must be a mistake.

Starfire was getting ready to cry. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? She wanted to get back to her room and snort some more powder. She wanted to do it badly. Crying might help…even though she doubted she could stop herself if she wanted to right now.

Starfire: Robin, please…I do not understand why you are all being so cruel…I have done nothing wrong.

Raven sighed and rolled up her sleeve.

Raven: Did I really deserve this, Starfire?

Starfire stared at the ugly bruise on her friend's arm, a look of genuine confusion on her face.

Starfire: Where did such a mark come from?

Raven: You gave it to me in my room yesterday when you came for the growth potion.

Starfire: I…no, you are lying. I would never….

Raven: You don't even remember do you?

Starfire: …

Raven: Do you remember ANYTHING you did yesterday?

Starfire: …

Robin: Raven, that's enough.

Raven: (muttering) Not nearly…

Robin ignored her.

Robin: Starfire…do you know what cocaine is?

Starfire: (sniffle) No.

Robin: It's a drug, Star. It's bad. It does make you feel good for a while…but things go downhill from there. It seems to do a lot more on you then it does on normal humans.

Starfire: But I have not taken this "cocaine"!

Robin: …Starfire…your nose is bleeding.

Starfire gently touched the end of her nose. Twin trails of blood were on her fingers.

Starfire: It is…merely dry…

Robin: That's a sign of cocaine use, Star. So is the blood shot eyes you've got there.

Starfire: …lack of sleep…

Shade: Dammit, Starfire, I found the fing bag!

Starfire looked up at him. He wasn't lying.

Starfire: …it felt so good. I was…happier then I have ever been. Everything just seemed…so much better.

Starfire wiped her eyes…then her nose.

Starfire: I am sorry. I was not aware that I was doing anything wrong.

Cyborg: It's okay, Star. You know now and we're gonna help you stop.

Starfire: …may I just finish that bag? It will be the last one, I promise you!

Shade held up an empty bag.

Shade: Sorry, Red. Flushed it down the toilet already.

Starfire rushed forward and grabbed Shade by his throat.

Starfire: You miserable pile of shit! How dare you! First you invade my privacy with the aid of your whiny bitch of a girlfriend and now you dispose of what is rightfully mine!

Everyone just stared in shock. This was the last thing they expected.

Shade: (choking) Having fun?

Starfire: What!

Shade: You take that stuff to feel happy, right? Are you happy now?

Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and she dropped him.

Starfire: No…

She fell to her knees and sobbed, loudly.

Starfire: No, I am most certainly not happy right now.

She looked up at the others, afraid of what she might see. Anger…disgust…disappointment maybe…perhaps even hate or fear? No…just pity and concern…

Starfire: Help me…

Robin knelt down and hugged her.

Robin: We will.

Everyone put their hands on her shoulders.

Terra: We ALL will.

**Many Weeks Later…**

The withdraw was fierce. Starfire's alien body nearly fell to pieces after she stopped. She was bed ridden for two days. After her body recovered it was time to heal her mind. That was the real hard part. She would forget things quickly. She was having severe mood swings. Cyborg had to perform tests to make sure there was no permanent brain damage. Strangely there were few problems during this time. A couple of bank robberies, but no criminal master mind type plans. In time her mind began to recover. Her first breakthrough was maintaining a conversation for longer then a minute. Before she forgot what they were talking about halfway through. After her mind was done, they put her through a fierce training regiment to get her back up to snuff. Soon she was her old self again…sort of. Though not a chemical effect of any kind, Starfire would never forget what she had done to her friends just for the sake of feeling good. She knew it could have been much worse. Now she had a favor to ask of the team.

Starfire: Robin…everyone…I wish to apprehend the one who sold me the …cocaine.

Shade: (cracking knuckles) Sounds good to me.

Starfire: No. I mean…I wish to do it alone.

Silence.

Starfire: I promise you all…I am not trying to trick you. I never want to go through that again. If what humans go through as a result of people like him was half as bad was what happened to me…then it is my duty to make sure it stops. Mine and mine alone. Please understand.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

Robin: We do. Go for it. We'll be waiting. If there's trouble…

Beast Boy: Dude, do you have to add that every time?

Robin: What?

**Desperate and Times**

Starfire landed. Once again, Ble-aid was there, waiting for her.

Ble-aid: I was wondering when you'd show up again.

Starfire: …I am taking you in.

Ble-aid: Is that so? Then what should I do with all this?

Ble-aid held up a bigger bag of cocaine. Starfire's heart jumped. There was so much. He tossed it up and caught it. Starfire's eyes followed the bag up and down.

Ble-aid: Want it?

Starfire's head was pounding. She DID want it. She wanted it bad. She held out her hand and he gave it to her. She opened the bag…and poured it into a trash can.

Starfire: This is where such filth belongs.

Ble-aid: How noble of you.

Starfire: Do you have any idea what it is you put me through?

Ble-aid: Yes, I do. In fact, that was the WHOLE idea. Honestly…you still haven't figured it out, have you?

Starfire: Figured what out?

Ble-aid: Ble-aid. Blade. Get it now or do I need to give you another hint?

Starfire's eyes glowed.

Starfire: Impossible…

Ble-aid: Taking over the body of some degenerate junkie was easy, Starfire. Especially after I made him snort a whole bag of that stuff. Let's just say that it really opened his mind…before it ran out his ears. Then his heart exploded…and…

Starfire: You bastard…

Ble-aid: I see we've been learning a few new English words, hmm? Do you know why I did this?

Starfire: Because you are a cruel heartless monster who takes pleasure in the pain of others.

Ble-aid: Well…yes…but more specifically, I did it because of Shade. You're his best friend, aren't you? The "sister he never had but always thought he deserved", right?

Starfire: …

Ble-aid: This is only the beginning. I will tear his life apart. You may have overcome this one…but who's to say you'll survive next time? Then again, whose to say you're the target next time?

Ble-aid turned to dust…white dust. Starfire covered her face and flew away, afraid to even get a particle of it in her system.

Starfire: You will pay for this…I promise you that.

**THE END**


	3. What Should Have Been Posted First

DISCLAIMER.

Man, I should have did this earlier. Oh well. I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics.


	4. Review Replies

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Loveatfirstterra:** ""Breasts have become middle C cups." – perv"

Er….Did I neglect to mention they ARE older? They're older. I'm not saying I'm not perverted for doing it, but compared to other people, I think I'm not that bad. At least they're not having wild monkey sex, right? That counts for something, right? Right? (gets beaten up for insensitivity).


End file.
